The present invention relates, in general, to a device for deburring the inside of longitudinally seam-welded pipes, and to a method for adjusting a device of this type.
German Pat. No. DE 40 20 924 C1 discloses a device for generating short chips during deburring the inside of longitudinally seam-welded pipes. This known device includes a scraping tool disposed within a longitudinally seam-welded pipe behind the welding spot and fixed by means of a carrier frame and a forked guide rod which is provided with a retention arm secured outside the pipe in front of the welding spot in the area of the pipe that is not yet closed. Disposed in the upper part of the carrier frame are two rotatably supported follower rollers in front of and behind the scraping point. The carrier frame is tiltably supported by means of lateral bearing bolts in recesses of lateral flanges of the guide rod, whereby the tilt axis extends between both follower rollers.
Practice has shown that the scraping results attained by this conventional device have been unsatisfactory because of instable behavior of the device and the fact that the knife height, i.e. the height by which the knife juts out beyond the circumference of the follower roller, cannot be adjusted, without shutting down the device.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved device for deburring the inside of longitudinally seam-welded pipes, to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow a sensitive adjustment of the scraping knife in an optimum manner during operation, regardless of the length of the scraper arm. It would also be desirable and advantageous to provide a method for adjusting a device of this type.